Naruto's Hot Springs Adventure
by urakih vuli
Summary: A mysterious genjutsu causes an unexpectedly passionate exchange between Naruto and Sasuke at the Tuoya village hot springs. Oneshot, NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Yaoi.


_Disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura are characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warnings: This story is rated M for hardcore yaoi (NaruSasu). Read at your own discretion._

**The Inn**

Team 7 arrived at the Hot Springs Inn in Tuoya village just as the sun was setting. They were on a mission to investigate a series of incidents where villagers had blanked out & woken up with their valuables stolen.

"What do you think?" Seruki asked his brother as they watched the trio enter the inn.

"The girl and that blond kid won't be much of a problem." Teraji replied. "The other one, though, I think is the Uchiha."

"What?! Our strength is genjutsu. A head-to-head battle against the Sharingan..."

"Don't worry, Seruki. You take care of the girl. I have something very special in mind for our other guests."

**After Dinner**

It had been a long day and Sakura was exhausted. So as the boys headed over to the hot springs, she decided to go straight back to her room.

The corridors were dark, and for just a moment, she thought she saw a shadow flash past her. Attributing it to fatigue, she continued on, and as she rounded a corner she belatedly felt someone's breath just behind her.

There was a quick strike, and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

**Hot Springs**

After a relaxing & soothing soak, Naruto & Sasuke decided it was time to go back. Climbing out of the pool, they wrapped towels around their waists and walked over to where they had hung their clothes.

Unknown to them, Tejari was watching in concealment from a distance. He smiled as he began to hand sign "Ninja Art - Secret Justu!"

Naruto froze as he felt a wave of emotions sweep through him. He couldn't explain why, but he suddenly found Sasuke, who was now drying himself off with his back to him, irresistibly cute.

Sasuke noticed his friend pause, and turned around to find Naruto staring intently at his body. Frowning, he snapped "What are you lookin.."

But before he could finish, the same wave of emotions jolted him, just Naruto's tented towel came undone and slid down to his feet. Unable to help himself, Sasuke fell to his knees and started licking Naruto's balls.

Clinging on to the last fragments of his self-control, Naruto blurted out "Sasuke! What are.." Just at that moment though, Sasuke took it on himself to engulf Naruto's dick in his mouth, sending spasms of pleasure shooting through Naruto's body "...are..aaah..Aahh!" Naruto started moaning instead and clasping Sasuke's head towards him.

It was as if a fire was burning at his groin. Naruto shuddered as the flame got hotter and hotter and the pressure gradually built until he entered a zone of pure nirvana. At last, he cried out in sheer ecstasy as he exploded in bliss.

Sasuke was soon on his feet and gently probing Naruto's lips with his tongue. Closing his eyes, Naruto obliged and the pair started kissing passionately. Meanwhile, their hands started exploring the contours of each other's bodies, stroking and caressing as they searched for sensitive sweet spots.

When he reopened his eyes, Naruto found himself looking directly into Sasuke's Sharingan. Struck by its hypnotic gaze, he fell with his back to the ground into a submissive position. Sasuke immediately dropped on top of him and started driving vigorously into his rear.

**Attack**

By now, Seruki had rejoined his brother. "This looks like it's going to be even easier than I thought..." chuckled Teraji as they looked at their opponents, reduced to a pair of naked bodies twisting on the ground in uncontrollable lust.

They watched as the tempo of Sasuke's thrusts accelerated until he finally climaxed, letting out a long wail as he collapsed, panting, into Naruto's arms.

He wasn't down for long. Naruto was on a second wind, and soon had Sasuke sitting up and riding hard on his dick, eyes closed and face pink with exertion.

This proved to be too tempting a target to ignore. Teraji drew his kunai, and threw it directly towards Sasuke's heart.

**CounterAttack**

At the last moment, Naruto jerked Sasuke down towards him, so the kunai merely grazed his shoulder. A hail of shurikan from Seruki then rammed into the ground harmlessly as the pair plunged back into the hot springs.

Omniously, an orange mist started to rise, and the horrified brothers found a pair of glowing lupine eyes staring directly at them.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SASUKE-CHAN..." a deep growl reverberated through the air. "NINJA ART: TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!!"

A huge fox erupted from the hot springs, flailing a pair of misshapen wings and eyes blazing with the Sharingan. Seruki shrieked in terror as the creature bore down and rapidly ripped them to shreds.

**Aftermath**

As the effects of the genjutsu wore off, Naruto and Sasuke regained consciousness, groggy and feeling sore. Simultaneously, they realized that they were both butt naked and locked into a tight embrace.

"YEEEAARGGHHH!!" They sprung apart in record speed as Sasuke dove back into the hot springs and Naruto sprinted into the inn, desperately trying to cover his privates.

**Epilogue**

"There, it's healing already." Sakura said as she changed the dressing on Sasuke's shoulder. "So, when are you guys going to start talking again? You've been avoiding each other since we left the inn. I mean, the mission was a success, wasn't it?"

As they approached the gates of Konoha, Naruto stole a glance back at Sasuke. In the brief moment that their eyes met, he thought he glimpsed the faintest outline of a smile.

**End**


End file.
